Reflections
by danceintherain2254
Summary: Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? That girl inside, I'm trying to find. She's trying to hide reflections of you and... me.


Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or Ring Around the Rosy, but I do own the storyline and OC's

Also please excuse any grammar or typos I'm only in the 8th grade.

Summary: Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?

That girl that's inside  
I'm trying to find  
she's trying to hide  
reflections of you and me.

~~~~Prologue~~~~

Medusa stared at her two children, the one in her arms and the one sitting in the corner, both where crying for different reasons.

"Kyoko, Maiko, get these two ungrateful children to shut up before I kill them," Medusa yelled towards the hallway. Two young girls ran into the room and grabbed Crona and his younger sister Reioko. They took them into Crona's room and set them on their beds respectfully.

"Crona, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked Crona.

"He won't leave me alone and I don't know how to deal with it," he sobbed. Kyoko sighed the black blood had been effecting him since he was two couldn't the poor kid just get a break. Reioko stopped crying after Maiko had rocked her to sleep, while Crona started to calm down on his own.

"Kyoko, Maiko, get dinner started NOW!" The girls heard from the room. They ran down the hall and a flight of stairs to see Medusa with their little sister Akari in her arms.

"Lady Medusa, where are you going with Akari?" Maiko asked.

"Well Mai, I'm taking her to give her power that Crona has," Kyoko quickly caught on to what she was talking about.

"NO!" she screamed. Medusa's smirk turned into a frown.

"Did you just tell me no? Now little Kyo, why would tell me, the women who fed you and took you ungrateful children in when you had no home, no?"

"T-t-t-ak-k-e-e m-e-e in-n-st-t-ed," Kyoko sobbed quietly.

"What was that I couldn't here you?" Medusa could hear her perfectly she just wanted to hear her say it again.

"Please," tears glazed over Kyoko's eyes, "Take me instead."

"Very well you will become my new weapon Kyoko, don't let me down," Medusa seethed at Kyoko. She handed Akari to Maiko and roughly grabbed Kyoko's arm and dragged her out of the house.

~Hours later~

~Kyoko's Pov~

Lady Medusa dragged me out through the woods behind our house to a large cave with a large stone table in the center of the room.

"Kyo, this is your last chance to turn back now," Medusa cracked a wicked smile at me.

"No-o, I'm fine I don't want Akari to suffer," Medusa led me to the table and forced me onto it; she strapped my limbs to the table.

"Such a sweet older sister you are," sarcasm leaked from every word in Medusa's statement. She moved over to me with a syringe full of thick, black liquid. She stabbed it into my stomach, causing me to let out an ear piercing scream as the black blood began to circulate through my veins. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Medusa's wicked smile on her face.

~Six Years Later~

"Crona, be a dear and go get your sister. She has a mission to complete." Crona made his way down the hall to Kyoko's room. She sat in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest, her bloody arms wrapped around her knees, she was quietly singing while rocking back and forth.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy, ashes ashes we all fall down." He walked towards her body and shook her shoulder gently.

"Lady Medusa has a mission for you," a wicked smile spread across her face. She stopped mumbling the song under her breath, "Are you coming with me big brother?" she sounded way too innocent for her age, but it was the black blood's effect on her.

"I don't know mother told me to come get you." They walked out of Kyoko's room down the hallway and to Medusa's study. She knelt on one knee towards Medusa.

"Mother, Crona tells me you have a mission for me." Medusa smiled at her eleven year old adopted daughter.

"Yes, in three years you, Mai, and Kari will infiltrate Death city as students to the DWMA, and together we will revive the Kishin." Kyoko nodded, "Have you told Mai or Kari about this yet?" Medusa shook her head 'no.'

"No, you and your sisters aren't alike; they will not know the motives behind our plan."

"Understood mother," Kyoko's violet eyes met Medusa's yellow eyes.

I hope you liked this prologue.

Plz Review


End file.
